The Return of Magneto
by Evangeline74
Summary: Magneto supposedly died when Cyclopes shot him with his lasers. However 10 years later someone claiming to him is causing more trouble than ever before. Can Spidey solve this mystery before several lives are lost?
1. Prologue

**I got this idea in head and couldn't shake it. Also since no one had done it before I knew for a second time what I had to do. I'm going to do Batman Beyond Return the Joker X-men style. It will feature the X-men characters from the films. I have gotten all figured out for their roles. **

**Magneto=Joker**

**Mystique=Harley Quinn**

**Professor X=Batman/Bruce Wayne**

**Cyclopes/Scott Summers=Robin/Tim Drake**

**Jean Grey=Batgirl/Barbara Gordon**

**William Stryker=Jordan Pryce**

**The Brotherhood=Jokerz**

**But be warned this is not a complete retelling of the movie. There are some things the Joker does that I highly doubt Magneto would do or say. Plus I am as much a fan of Cherik slashes as much as the next girl so a little of that will be put into the story.**

**Also I don't know who to cast as Terry McGuiness or Ace.**

**I have these choices for Terry:**

**A) Peter Parker**

**B) Wolverine**

**C) Rogue, Kitty or any other of Xavier's students**

**D) Keep Terry as he is but give him a mutant power**

**Review your choices to me or I'll choose for you. And you don't want that.**

**Well without further ado here's the Prologue:**

Scott had been missing a month now and no one knew where he was. Not even his fiancée Jean could find him. No matter how many times the Professor searched with Cerebro he couldn't find even the slightest trace Scott's mind. Everyone in school feared for the worst. What if an anti-mutant terrorist group had gotten him? Or what if he had been brainwashed by a super villain?

Many of the X-men even Wolverine was desperately looking for anyone who could give them a hint on his whereabouts. Even after interrogating rogue mutants to people in the government who wanted to see mutants oppressed they weren't getting any closer finding Cyclopes. But the X-men refused to quit on him. Although after questioning their 100th suspect they began to wonder if Scott was dead and that there was no point to keep going.

But neither Professor or Jean Grey was willing to give up. Suddenly a month after his disappearance the X-men discovered a member of the Brotherhood, Toad who after a few threats gave them their long awaited information. Scott had been indeed captured by none other than Mystique and was brought before Magneto. But as the X-men quickly left to go to the Brotherhood's hideout they didn't noticed or simply ignored Toad's laughter. _OH I told the truth alright but they'll be so disgusted with what they find _he thought.

Almost nobody stayed at the school when they heard the news. All the students either went home to their families or followed the older X-men to the Brotherhood's hideout. Even the founder of the school came along. Some of the students were excited to face the Brotherhood for the first time. Others were more cautious. However no one not even the older members knew what would await them there.

As they got off the Blackbird they couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. There were no guards in front of the hideout. The students thought it was simply good luck. However the older mutants knew it was weird. Magneto was not stupid enough to leave his place unprotected. When they got in a few mutants attacked them. However the X-men quickly got rid of them. Although the short, easy fight made them even more suspicious what was going on. It almost as if Magneto wanted them to come.

After that skirmish they went down the dark hallways without resistance. Finally they came to a large metal door. Wolverine quickly pulled it open with his strength. They slowly marched into the room where they found Magneto himself sitting on his throne.

"Magneto, old friend where's Scott?!" the professor said sternly.

"My, my it took you this long to figured it out" Magneto said jokingly.

Mystique came out from under the shadows and joined him at his side.

"Well we were running low on powerful mutants. Every time we tried to recruit one, they always refuse to see the bigger picture. Then I remembered you had plenty kids to spare so we borrowed one" he said chillingly.

"Oh, Cyclopes come here please" he called.

At that moment a door slid open and a familiar face came through.

Scott had changed since anyone last saw him. His suit was torn at his chest, arms and legs. The skin the sticking out showed bruises and scars all over. His short brown hair was matted. There was even blood coming out. His visor was gone and his eyes were closed.

"He need a little bit of reeducation. But eventually he started to see things my way" claimed Magneto.

Then Scott opened his eyes and directed his laser beams right at his former teammates and teacher. Luckily everyone got out of the way just in time.

Wolverine filled with rage jumped at Magneto. But he simply just waved his hand brought Wolverine to the ground. The leader of the Brotherhood quickly walked out leaving everyone to deal with Mystique and a brainwashed Cyclopes. Many of Magneto's mutants came in and started putting up a fight 10 times as harder as the one they had when the X-men came in.

Most stayed and tried to get through to Scott. The Professor attempted to use his telepathy get through to him. But he soon found out that most of his mind was scattered and there was barely anything left of the little boy he once took in. _Well I'll just have to get in deeper to reach him_ the Professor thought.

But before he could Magneto used his powers to pull his wheelchair through the door. Wolverine saw this and went after him.

The minute they both entered the door they were trapped in dark space. The Professor feared for the worst. He had lost Magneto when he was dragged and he couldn't even sense his mind because of the helmet. So he knew his former friend could be anywhere.

"Want to know how I did it, old friend?" said a voice in the dark that the two quickly recognized.

"If you had seen him during his transformation you would been proud to see him so strong. So willing to take whatever came to him to protect you and your school. However soon the serum and the shocks overtook him and he began share all he knew" said Magneto.

"In some ways I pity you. At the end of the day your X-men are just little kids in playsuits crying for their rights and world that will never be".

The Wolverine with his hearing found where the voice coming from and he burst in through the window. He held Magneto by throat ready to punch the lights out.

"I'll break you in two" barked Wolverine.

Magneto simply shook his head before throwing Wolverine back with his powers.

"You never learn do you? And besides if you were capable of that you would have done years ago" he said calmly.

The Professor tried to get up to where Magneto was. He forced his wheelchair to go up the stairs. However when he finally got up he discovered a trap door and fell out of his chair into it. His chair quickly followed him.

He and the chair ended up in separate spots on the ground. He glad to see that most of the Brotherhood was either unconscious or had retreated. His X-men seemed to be okay with no fatally injures. His former shape shifting foster sister lay on ground having been defeated by Jean.

Unfortunately Scott was still conscious and was standing in front of him ready to shoot a laser to end the Professor's life. None of the X-men moved step closer fearing that if they did Scott would kill him.

The Professor sighed and said" Scott, Scott Summers." Then he projected all of his memories of him into his mind.

Scott took awhile to process this and hesitated killing the Professor. Magneto soon walked into the room to see what was going on. That was his fatal mistake.

Cyclopes turned his head away from his teacher and face his tormentor. He opened his eyes and let beam hit its mark.

Magneto was killed instantly. However that didn't ease most of the pain for anyone. Scott let himself drop to the floor sobbing and wanting to cry.

Jean went to him and held him close. "It's okay Scott. It's okay" she said comforting him.

Although the Professor felt some remorse for his fallen friend he mostly worried about what would become of Scott.

They hid Magneto's passing from everyone. Only the X-men and some of the Brotherhood members knew. The Professor found some doctors who were willing to help Cyclopes. It took them a year but they able to nurse him back to sanity. However the Professor forbade him from fighting. No matter tried to show that he deserved 2nd chance the Professor wouldn't budge. Soon he just gave up and settled down with Jean refusing to have any sort of contact with his old mentor.

As for the X-men the Professor swore he never again put one his pupils in harm's way. He kept his school running but he never sent out them on missions. A few of the teachers there like Wolverine and Storm left to find their own paths. They felt that sitting and just teaching wasn't as great as it was when they were out on missions defeating bad guys.

The Brotherhood also lost a lot of power because Magneto's death. There was no other mutant who was as charismatic or a better schemer than their dead leader. They soon became nothing more than a street gang whose greatest achievement was robbing the mall.

It seemed that Cyclopes' and Magneto's ends meant the ends of their groups. At least that what everybody thought. But 10 years later when the Professor was still teaching and Brotherhood was causing mayhem they would out how wrong they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on the amount of votes for the role of star (Terry) the part goes to…Peter Parker. I noticed I got a small amount of views for this story. However I am so passionate about this I don't care!**

**Now this is the future 10 years gone by. It's about the same but a few differences. Also another I am keeping the Space laser in but since Magneto can control metal even from outer space I am sure he could do without machinery to activate it. However his goons are stealing some items for him to use. I won't tell you won't tell what they are building. Oh and in this universe Professor Xavier does know Sipderman's secret identity.**

At first it's seemed like another usual night for Peter Parker/Spiderman. Some crazy people broke into a high tech lab and were ready to steal a top of the line invention for profit. _My spider sense is tingling; the robbers must be trying to make their get way_ Peter thought.

Peter got into the place and saw the guards all pretty much knocked out and the thieves using an extremely large truck, the size of an elephant with a ramp to lift the machine. However what really startled him was getting a better look at the culprits. _Juggernaut? Mystique? Toad? The Brotherhood again?! But I though they only went after cash these days. Why would they want stuff like this? Someone must be paying them a pretty penny to get these materials. _

_Well I guess it's time I introduce myself to them._ Spidey swung onto a post which got everyone's attention.

"It's a school night boys and girls I am afraid I am going to have to call your folks" Peter said. _Good one Pete._

The driver of truck stupidly pushed the pedal and went towards him. Destiny and Mystique had been sitting on the front of the vehicle when the sudden movement nearly pushed them off. The item they were planning to steal was starting to fall off too.

The Juggernaut who hadn't been anywhere near the truck yelled "Blob you moron! Leave the Spider to me. I'll crush him like a fly". For he knew the boss would be furious if they lost whatever it was they were taking.

He ran toward them with his huge helmet and strong armor ablaze. The speed he traveled by was faster than any vehicle Peter had seen. He could was tell he ready to crush whatever was in his way.

_How do I stop this guy? _Then he remembered his previous encounters with the gang. _Oh right I can't._

However before he could do anything he felt a tremor that knocked him off of his post. The truck had rammed into it and was driving in reverse to where it was the position to strike where Spidey had fallen.

Peter didn't cooperate with the scheme though. He used his webs and flew over to the front of the truck where Blob could see. When Peter saw his short blond hair and his gigantic frame and he said "Dude you really need to cut the donuts".

That made him even more angry and ready to smash Peter against the wall. Mystique and Destiny were about to kick him off when they saw how close they were to getting crushed.

Destiny turned to Blob and screamed "Don't do it!"

"Yeah Blob don't" said Peter.

Blob yelled something Peter couldn't make out. Then he slammed the brake and threw everyone down.

Peter then saw the Juggernaut sprinting like a madman towards him. He used his webbing to carry himself the ground so the Juggernaut couldn't catch him. He flew towards Toad, who was on the balcony wanting to find cash he could keep, and knocked him down.

Toad in response laughed and spit his gunk onto Spiderman.

"Gross" said Peter in disgust.

Toad laughed again and kicked him. Then he grabbed him by the legs. Spiderman regain his composure and punched him hard enough to send him back. He used his webbing to tie up Toad to make sure he wouldn't be causing more trouble.

But then he felt his face being scratched. Sabertooth in all his glory came up to him and was ready to take a piece out of his arm. However Spidey manage to knock him on the head with his elbow before grabbing him by arms and throwing him towards some crates.

Blob came next. This wasn't Peter's first time facing him so he knew exactly what to do. He grabbed his web carnage and threw it at him. That succeeded in covering Blob in goo and trapping him where he was.

Spiderman turned to look around for anyone else wanting to put up a fight. He saw two girls, one blond and the other dark haired holding each other clearly frightened. Spidey turned to leave when suddenly one of those girls kicked him the back.

The other spun around and did the same. Then she jumped on top of him and pulled his head back. The dark haired girl changed until Peter realized she was Mystique. Also the one on top of him was her friend Destiny.

_How could I have been so stupid? _Peter thought.

He somehow managed to push Destiny off him and right into Mystique. They both tumbled into a bunch cans and were having a hard time getting up.

Peter looked for Juggernaut and spotted him with a newly freed Blob pushing the round circular large object into the truck.

"Enough of this! Mystique, Destiny open the door!" barked Blob.

The fallen ladies quickly regain their balance and pushed a button. The door on the other side of the room opened revealing a road.

Blob, Mystique and Destiny got on to the truck and attempted to make a getaway. Since both the ladies thought that Blob was the most unruly and disgusting mutant ever they took their chances and sat on the platter where the profit was. Sabertooth had woken himself up and freed Toad with his claws. Then they tried to catch up with the rest of the Brotherhood.

However Juggernaut was the only mutant who wasn't following them. He was determined to be the one to finish the Spider. He ran to Spidey but just before the Juggernaut could make it to Spiderman he used webbing to swing himself onto on the wall then to one of the lamp post outside.

He then caught up with the Brotherhood and the mysterious object. Although when they saw him both of the girl mutant climbed onto the front of the truck and into the driver's seat. Destiny and Blob jumped up and grabbed Spiderman when he came too close while Mystique took the wheel. Destiny punched him the face several times until Blob pushed her aside and attempted to choke Peter. But his shove had pushed Destiny off of Peter and without him she was slowly falling to her death.

Peter with whatever strength he had used webbing to catch her before she hit the ground. Either Blob didn't know or didn't care about the fact that he was trying to save Destiny's life for instead of loosening his grip on Spiderman's throat he strangled him even harder than before.

Peter remembered something he'd seen when he was rescuing Destiny that could help him.

Peter then whispered something Blob couldn't make out.

"What did you say?" asked Blob.

"Flag pole" Peter responded.

Blob soon found out what Peter was talking about. Peter ducked his head but Blob wasn't so lucky. He collided with the flag pole and held onto it for dear life.

However Peter's line was cut. He managed to throw a new one onto a nearby building which held on. As for Destiny she was grabbed by Mystique. But that came at a great price for the Brotherhood.

The truck had moved toward the fence near to the edge to save Destiny. The ramp on the truck had been so carelessly put in that the collision with the fence was enough to make it come out. When that happened the object slid out and it was so heavy it actually fell through the freeway and onto the road below.

The Juggernaut who had been following them realized the object was going to explode since there were sparks coming from it. Then he did something unexpected. He jumped through the hole in the freeway and onto the machine where he took something out of it that Peter couldn't make out.

Then it blew up with the Juggernaut far away from it. Then the Brotherhood ran off far away from Spidey and the police.

_Just another night coming home hoping Aunt May doesn't catch me _Peter thought as he got into his room and changed.

_But why was the Brotherhood so determine to take something from that thing? What was so valuable that the most destructive of them all just had to save?_

These thoughts circled around him until sleep finally overtook him.

The next morning Peter woke up and came to the kitchen for breakfast. Breakfast was already on table as was Aunt May. She sat eating sausages and reading the newspaper. But as Peter was about to eat one of his eggs the phone rang.

Peter went up to get it however Aunt May got to it first.

"Hello" she said."Yes Peter is here and oh okay I'll hand it over to him."

She covered the phone with her hand and said "It's for you"

Then she gave phone to him.

_Who is it? It better not be Jolly Jonah demanding I get him pictures of Spiderman committing crimes. Oh no it might be MJ! I hope she'll forgive me for missing our date._

Although when Peter finally found out who it was he shocked. He'd thought he would never hear from this person again.

"Peter, are you there?" the voice asked.

"Professor Xavier?" said Peter.

"There's no time to explain! Please come to my school as soon as you can" Doctor Xavier said through the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

During the night the Brotherhood returned to their secret hideout. They felt some nervousness on what they were going to tell their boss about how they failed to get item he wanted. All of them knew he wouldn't take that very lightly. Not even on Mystique who served all of those years.

They entered the main room where their leader sat on his throne with only his figure and helmet in view. The rest of him was covered in shadow. The long table between them was the only thing to separate him from them.

Destiny grabbed the memory broad and slid it across the table. Then she spoke.

"Well weren't able to get the entire machine because of Spiderman but we were able to save this. The console's memory broad I know it's not much but…"

She didn't get to finish when an angry voice rose up.

"It's not much?! It's nothing!" their leader barked as he tore the device apart with his magnetic powers.

All of the Brotherhood members stood back in fear. Well all expect Blob who stared at him furiously.

As he used his powers to clean the table he said "Idiots. All of you. A disgrace to our species why in my day..."

The leader didn't finish when Blob started shouting.

"In YOUR DAY! Ever since you conned your way into this gang it's been your day this and your day that."

Victor tried to stop him from saying more. But Blob took no heed of him.

"Your day is over old man. Even if you are who you say you are which personally I think you're a fake" said Blob.

Blob turned to the rest of the Brotherhood and said "he's got us ripping a lot of geek junk but no cash. He won't tell us what his plan is if he even has one. I want out!"

The Brotherhood began to glare at their head member. Everything Blob had said was true. They were tired of being bossed around by this Magneto imposter.

The commander turned to him and said "Alright then".

Then he did something extremely terrible. With a wave of his hand Blob's veins burst. He fell to the ground wincing in pain before finally dying.

The figure in shadows stood up and came to them in the light.

"I am sorry I had to do that but in order to win this war against the homo-sapiens I need soldiers who are loyal to me. I just need to be sure of that" he said.

"We're with you!" the rest of the Brotherhood screamed.

"Oh I don't know" he said.

"We're with you!" they hollered louder this time.

"Okay then" he said causally. "You know things have changed since I have gone. And the humans have gained ground in this war. But I am rested and ready to show them their place again. We can forget this night ever happened and find a place where we can get a new device."

"Oh, Mystique and Destiny please dump this traitor's body somewhere other than here" he said pointing at Blob's body.

As they struggled to pull Blob's heavy body Magneto brought the rest of the Brotherhood to the computer. Victor quickly jumped into the chair and typed what they were looking for.

"What we're after is way more cutting edge than anything I had in my time" he said.

Magneto looked at the computer links. He frowned at them all until he got to the fifth one on the page. He pointed to it and said" that's where we'll get from".

The Brotherhood stared at the link showing where the location of the item was. They knew that place wasn't going to be easy get to. They knew some of them might be killed in the process of getting in. Even Toad looked scared.

"There? Security's gonna be tight" said Toad.

But Magneto simply shrugged his shoulders and said "a challenge and a chance to visit an old friend."

The gang said nothing and stared at him with apprehension. What had they gotten themselves into?

Somehow Mystique and her companion Destiny finally got Blob's body outside into the alley. It was still night time and they were trying their best not to step on trash. They found a garbage bin and with all their strength threw Blob in.

They walked not so sure if they should go back. Even if the imposter was the real deal they still weren't keen on following him. They believe in his cause alright, but they were starting to feel he had gone against it.

Mystique who was so willing to leave her foster brother to die just so they could be rid of the humans was truly horrified by Magneto's last attack of the X-men. He tortured fellow mutant and brainwashed him to become more like him. Just like Shaw did with him. She had tried to pretend that Magneto was nothing like Shaw. But that final action made it difficult to ignore the similarities anymore.

In fact at the time only Victor and a few others were the only ones who hadn't believed he crossed a line. However the most the mutants in the older Brotherhood feared him just like they did now. His return only made her wish that she had left and lived normal life. But she still saw people hurting her kind and getting away with it. Plus she didn't want to leave her new lover, Destiny in the hands of those people.

As they walked back to their hideout a figure in shadows popped up. A boy with brown hair and a smug look on his face walked toward them.

"Who are you?" Mystique asked wanting him to get out of their way.

The boy smiled and said "Me? Well I am a mutant just like you. I want to join the famous Brotherhood gang."

"Are sure about that?" Destiny asked.

"Of course I am sure" he said pompously.

"So what can you do?" Mystique asked.

He smirked and created a fire ball which he threw at nearby building.

Mystique sighed and took him with them. Their leader whoever he was would like this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter managed to obey his old teacher's request. He got in the car and drove for hours to North Salem. Well at least it was better than hearing J. Jonah Jameson ramble on about how Spidey was the one responsible for all the damage and should be locked up. While he was ignoring the fact that the Brotherhood didn't exactly have the best intentions in mind.

As Peter drove the things he thought were concerning on the reason why the Professor wanted so badly to see him._ I left his school a few years ago believing that it wasn't for me. What could he possibly want from me now? Maybe he just wants to check in say hello. Or maybe he wants to congratulate me on all the hard work I've been doing._

Peter drove into the parking lot near the white building of the school. Professor Xavier was waiting out for him at the entrance. He got out of his car and approached the wheelchair bound founder of the school.

"Ah, Peter so glad you could make it" the Doctor called out. "Come inside there's something I want to speak to you about."

Peter followed him through the door, into the school. It was the summer and most of the students even the ones that lived at the school were out on trips. But still the staircases and the amount of rooms were no less impressive. They walked through passing doorways and steps.

They came to the headmaster's office where a TV was sitting at the corner of the room. The TV was on and the frozen on a particular scene in the news which Pete thought he recognized.

"Have a seat" the Professor said pulling up a chair near his desk. Peter sat down when the Professor did at the other end of the desk. The desk was crowded with sticky notes and books. Peter had a hard time finding out where to place his arms.

The Professor took a remote underneath the clutter. He pointed it at the TV, unfroze it and said "The thing I wanted to talk to you about is the Brotherhood".

_Oh that's he wanted to talk about._

"They aren't so bad. Apart from the whole powers thing they just like another gang on the street, arrogant and greedy" said Peter confidentially.

"Yes of course but I fear with the recent robberies that they are planning to rise to their former power again" said the Professor in apprehension

"Oh, they are probably selling the machines to some dirt bag with money" said Peter.

"It probably is just that" said the Professor sounding like he was trying to reassure himself.

"But back in my day when the X-men were still around the Brotherhood was a formidable force not to be trifled with. Also for your sake I hope you never do have to face them like that in your life. The last time one of my students faced them- well never mind".

They turned to watch as the TV reporter talked about the Brotherhood's latest crime. They were very accurate about what happened last night. They interviewed a few witnesses which thankfully all agreed that Spidey was trying to help. However there was always the same old J. Jonah rant about how Spiderman had help the Brotherhood steal the fancy invention and caused alot damage in the process.

Unfortunately Peter had to agree with him on that one. _I could have done better. That certainly wasn't my better missions. Sometimes I wonder if Uncle Ben would be disappointed in me because of the mistakes I made as Spiderman._

Unknown to Peter Professor Xavier heard his thoughts. _You're doing fine Peter. You saved many lives as Spiderman and stopped many evils. I know you didn't mean to cause the damage but everybody makes mistakes. However you just have to do better next _Charles thought to Peter.

Peter turned to him and smiled. But the mentor still felt Peter's insecurity.

_Sometimes you can't save everyone. Not even I could do that. _He sighed sadly for the man he once loved who he couldn't even save from himself.

"In other news Dr. Charles Xavier has taken back his old spot at the Mutant Representatives facility. While most members have welcomed his return some wonder whether he is qualified to resume. Here's what William Stryker has to say" said the TV reporter.

"Course I am please by Mr. Xavier's return and I am sure we will all profit by his experience but I don't believe in letting him back in. The day to day obstacles of working here would prove to be a challenge even for a young _mutant" _William Stryker said with a spat.

"I hope he's up to it" he said sternly before the scene cut.

"He's not bitter much" Peter said jokingly.

"Oh, yes Stryker" said the Professor. "He was next line for the head of the Representatives. My return torpedoed any dreams he had of starting back up his project of experimenting on mutants like you and me".

"Yikes" said Peter.

"You don't know the half of what he has put us through in the past few years. And I won't hand over my title again" said Xavier.

"So you're going to keep him around" Peter said horrified.

"Only if he stays on our terms if I fire him without him doing something to deserve it will raise questions."

"I consider experimenting on innocent people an excellent reason to" said Peter.

"The only thing is that not everybody knows about what he did to Wolverine or the incident at Alkali Lake. And if they did it would just make everyone hate us more because what some mutants almost did" said the Professor.

"What did they do?" asked Peter

"I rather not talk about it" said Xavier.

"Oh come on you gotta tell me. Why bring-"Peter stopped when he got a good view at the pained look in the Professor's blue eyes.

"Never mind so I should go" he said getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait" said Charles rolling himself out of his desk.

"There's a ceremony tonight which I am required to go to. Most of my students are not able to come back from their vacation and I need an escort. Would you be willing to do so?"

Peter was about to say no when he remembered that the Professor had almost no one to look out for and no one to care for him in the past few months. His face was pleading for him to say yes.

"Can MJ and Aunt May come?" He asked

"Yes they can" the Professor said.

"When is it?" asked Peter.

"Tonight" Charles answered.


End file.
